Cang Du
|image = |race = Quincy |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation= |epithet = "I" - "The Iron"Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 5 |team = Sternritter |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |signature skill = |spirit weapon = Reishi Claw |manga debut = Chapter 495 |anime debut = |video game debut = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "I"- "The Iron".Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 5 Appearance Cang is a fairly slim man with narrow eyes and short, dark hair, with pointed bangs that hang between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 8 Personality Cang Du is a stoic individual, especially in comparison to some of his Sternritter comrades. Cang had very little reaction to the news that Yhwach had appointed Uryū as his successor, despite him being a new recruit, while the news caused anger among his comrades. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Cang Du and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Cang encounters the captain of the 10th Division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang uses his medallion to steal it.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 1 During the course of their battle, the Quincy uses the captain's Bankai against him. When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto activates his own Bankai during his fight against Yhwach, all the water in Soul Society begins to evaporate, including the ice which composes the stolen Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 6 When Ichigo Kurosaki later arrives in Soul Society, Cang is surprised when his Reiatsu abruptly vanishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 7 Later, after the Wandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Cang is present when Yhwach declares that Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Following the announcement, he, Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine, and BG9 discuss the announcement, with Cang remaining silent.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 1-9 During the Wandenreich's second invasion of Soul Society, Cang arrives on the scene just as Bazz-B is about to attack Hitsugaya, reminding Bazz-B that they promised to leave the captains to the ones who stole their Bankai. Cang then moves forward, stating that he will have the final blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 15-16As Cang moves in on Hitsugaya, Bazz-B comments that he will be punished by Yhwach for stealing his prey. Cang replies however that it was Yhwach who decided as such. He then opens his cloak, dropping an unconscious Rangiku Matsumoto onto the floor. Saying the two of them should die together, Cang reveals himself to be The Iron.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 5 Activating Daiguren Hyourinmaru, Cang comments on how it is a beautiful Bankai that lived alongside Hitsugaya. He says that stealing only his Bankai and letting it live on after Hitsugaya's death, makes him sorry.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 8 When Hitsugaya touches the Shineiyaku'pill sent to him by Kisuke Urahara, Cang asks him what it is. As the pill takes effect, one of Daiguren Hyourinmaru's wings snaps off in a splatter of blood, with Cang appearing shocked.''Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 19 Equipment '''Medallion: Cang possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Cang used it to take Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 Afterwards, the medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Cang Du's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Cang can absorb spirit particles from the atmosphere and combine them with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques. Spirit Weapon Reishi Claw: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Cang can concentrate spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon is a claw with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of either wrist. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter